Bond
by Aikido Kasshin Ryu
Summary: In a desperate attempt to rescue his marriage, Kazuya Mishima does everything in his power to repair his relationship with his son, but how he can fix a bond that never even existed in the first place? AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **I decided to try something new for once, breaking away from the action scene. I am still working on Target, but for now, I wanted to write with different characters other than the Williams Sisters, now that Jun is coming back in TTT2. As always, enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Tekken or anything of Namco.

**Bond - Chapter I**

It was another evening of silence at the dinner table for Jun Kazama. Even with the company of her husband and son, none of the three had brought up some sort of a conversation with one another, the only thing filling their mouths in place of words were the food placed in front of them. Ever since that very night two years ago, Jun finally adjusted to what was now becoming a daily routine.

"So, Jin, how was school?" Jun questioned her son with a smile, the scoffing of Kazuya gaining her undeserved attention.

"It was fine, mother." Jin stared down at his plate, his voice monotone and sullen.

"That's lovely, dear -"

"Which dumpster were you thrown into this time?" Kazuya interrupted Jun by with a question of his own, prompting his wife to stomp on his toes from under the table and receive a small grunt.

"Kazuya!" Jun glared at her husband before looking back at Jin. "Honey, your father doesn't mean that. He never means it." She glared at Kazuya again, who rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"You always say that, every time he drops the F-bomb." Jin's voice grew a bit louder, his melancholic tone becoming one of anger.

"You mean faggot?" Kazuya coldly established what the 'F-bomb' was, feeling another stomp upon his toes with more force applied to it than the last one.

" Kazuya, that's enough! "

"What? That's what he is, and nothing more!" Kazuya snapped back, appearing to be annoyed with the other spouse. " I knew all the time he spent with you would have some weird effect on him! "

"You are the last person to saying someone is suffering from some weird effect!" Jun roared back at Kazuya, who choked on his words knowing she was referring to the Devil Gene. " At least I was there for him! "

"And look what happened! Instead of holding a football, he has his hands on the script of his next musical...or a copy of Brokeback Mountain." Before Kazuya knew it, his wife's fist came for his face, only to see it pause before his eyes. He froze, not expecting to ever see Jun raised her hand at someone. " I'm going for a drive. Don't bother waiting up."

Jun lowered her fist as Kazuya walked out of the dining room if nothing happened. It was only a few seconds before she heard the front door slam, and she placed her head down, struggling to hold back her tears. Though she wasn't looking, she noticed her son's presence was not with her. "Jin?"

The sound of the front door slamming again was what drained the tears from within her, forcing her to exhibit the pain she withheld for years from her broken family. It was that cold, stormy night had her son came home, decorated with dirt, bruises, and a cut lip, reeking of garbage. Jun remembered how she held her weeping son in her arms, reassuring him that his torment would end, wishing he didn't have to face it again in his own home.

Jun rose her head, as the tears formed a small puddle beneath her chin. She started to stare at the wedding ring on her middle finger, questioning if this marriage was worth it. _You are his father. You're supposed to love and care him...not taunt him like a school bully!_ Jun smashed her fist upon the dinner table, shaking the contents atop of it.

Jin paced after Kazuya, watching the man head for the sleek, black sports car that gleamed in the moonlight. "You bastard!" Now inches behind him, Jin grabbed onto Kazuya's shoulder, not expecting to receive a blow to his chin that send him crashing down onto the cold, rough driveway.

"Don't touch me!" Kazuya cried, showing no guilt about striking his own kid as he brushed off his shoulder with a disgusted look. "I knew you were weird. I never loved you in the first place, and now I have a reason to!"

"But father -"

"Shut up! The last thing I want to be known is being the father of a queer, now get away from me!" Kazuya opened the car door and hopped into the vehicle, not caring about outing his son in front of the whole neighborhood. He looked into the rear-view mirror, watching the neighbors rush out of their homes, alarmed by the confrontation.

Jin clutched his assaulted chin, and let out a enraged cry as he lunged for the other male, only to hit his teary face on the shut car door. With a bruised lip and a bleeding nostril, he watched Kazuya speed out of the driveway and down the street, the sounds of screeching tires sounding throughout the neighborhood.

Kazuya raced through the city, his breathing harsh. The image of Jun crying ate at him as it constantly replayed in his head. "What have I done?" He groaned at the sudden sound of police sirens going off, and slow down to a halt. Looking into the side mirror, he watched the police officer park behind him and step out of the cruiser.

"Sir, I noticed that you have been speeding." Lei Wulong marched up to the car, stating the obvious while reaching for something in his back pocket.

_No shit. _Kazuya rolled his eyes at the law enforcer, reaching for his wallet in his own back packet. Before he could pull it out, Lei stuck out his hand with a tiny, pink slip between his fingers.

"No need for that. I know how you are." Lei glared at the other man, flinging the ticket at him. Kazuya fired back his own glare, watching him in the side mirror again. His eyes started to wonder down to Lei's round backside, not realizing it at all.

"What the hell am I doing? I'm not gay!" Kazuya snapped out of his trance, growing tense. Not once had he ever thought of another man in a sexual sense, and he was sure to not do so now.

Stomping hard on the gas, Kazuya made a U-turn and sped down the highway. The acknowledgment of not easily receiving Jun's forgiveness was very clear to him, and he was going to do everything in his power to gain it.

* * *

><p>As expected, Kazuya came home to nothing but silence. Gently closing the door behind him, he crept through the living room, only to trip over something laying in the darkness. But just as Kazuya did that, he heard a stern voice from behind as the room suddenly lit up.<p>

"Welcome home, Kazuya." Jun sat in the recliner, legs crossed with her chin rested on her hand. "I apologize for leaving your suitcase there, but I just wanted to make it easier for you to grab your things and leave. That's what you'd want, right?"

Kazuya became lost; at this moment making amends and giving apologies were pointless. "You're kicking me out?"

"Someone has to leave, and it's best if it were you." Jun stood up and placed her hands on her hips. "I mean, you are the one who caused all of this." Her tone was soft, but audible enough to be recognized as irritable.

Kazuya turned around to face Jun, only to feel breathless as he saw the wedding ring on the table. "Jun...please don't do this to me." Kazuya was never a man of begging, but it was time that he swallowed his pride if it kept him from losing Jun. " Please..." His voice was close to breaking, his chest feeling tight.

"You think begging is going to fix anything?" Jun's voice started to tremble. "I'm not even the one who you should be saying sorry to!" Tears proceeded to trailed down her face. " Everything would be just fine if you'd just accepted our son for who he was! " She clasped her hand over her mouth to maintain her lowered voice.

"I know." Kazuya placed his hands on Jun's shoulders and embraced her into a hug. "I'll fix this. I promise." He felt his sobbing wife squirm out of his embrace and pull two pieces of paper out of her robe pocket. "What are those?"

"You said you're going to fix this, and I'm going to make sure of it." Jun stuck out the two tickets and stuffed them into Kazuya's palm. "You will take Jin to a resort, and you _will_ spend every second with him."

There were flaws in Jun's demands; Kazuya knew there was no way in hell would Jin would even want to be inches near him after the things he did in the past. "But -"

"No buts. It's either you keep your word, or we leave." All Jun got back was a sigh and nod from Kazuya, declaring their agreement. "Good, so it's decided." She didn't even give the man a goodnight or even a gesture, but a sniffle that broke his heart as she headed for the hallway.

Kazuya collapsed onto the same recliner where Jun sat, releasing another sigh. "This is gonna be one hell of a trip..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Bond - Chapter II**

The car ride on the way to the beach resort wasn't as bad as Kazuya had thought; the roads were clear of traffic or any sort of existence, despite it was only close to sunrise. Even though he was clearly breaking the speed limit, no law enforcer was in sight to give him another ticket. The quicker Kazuya got to the resort, the faster he could save his marriage.

However, that was only the good part of it; the bad part was trying to put up with Jin, who did nothing but complain about the near-full capacity of his bladder, only getting demands to hold it until they made it to the hotel. It wasn't Kazuya's fault that there were no rest stops in sight, and it was even worse for him when he would try to strike up a conversation, only to get snarky retorts that would tempt him to push his son out of the moving vehicle.

"Are we there yet?" Jin groaned, bags appearing under his eyes.

Kazuya glanced at the GPS and let out a small sigh. "Only two more miles to go." Another groan was made. "Stop your groaning and -" He refrained himself from shouting and regained his composure. "Just deal with it, okay?"

Jin did nothing but roll his eyes and avert them to the window. "Fine, but can we at least pull over?" That was the only wise thing Jin has said throughout the whole ride, which made Kazuya halt to the side of the road. At that, Jin hopped out of the car, running towards the woods like a race horse.

"That boy will be the end of me." It had been five minutes when Kazuya said that. Slowly succumbing to crankiness, he grew irritated. Bashing the car horn, the siren drew his son out of the woods. Kazuya was annoyed to the point that he didn't bother to ask what took him so long.

The drive continued with only a half a mile to go. Kazuya had made out the resort from a distance and smiled with accomplishment for making it within a good time of close to half an hour. Had he not sped, he would have had another hour to go.

But the growling from his stomach had other plans in store for him. "Why now?" Kazuya glanced at the diner ahead and stomped on the pedal. Speeding into the parking lot, the two men jerked forward as the vehicle came to a stop.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You could have hit someone!" Jin didn't realize the absence of civilians nor the fact that Kazuya didn't care, who stepped out of the vehicle mid-sentence. "Asshole."

The diner's interior contrasted with its fancy exterior; it was dusty, run-down, and reeked of an indescribable scent. It didn't change Kazuya's mind about it being foul, however. The food, despite its rather unholy appearance, was fortunately edible and didn't induce any sort of queasiness. Its only purpose was to hold he and Jin over for a brief time.

"Of all places, you chose this?" Jin shoved a french fry in his mouth while frowning at the peeling wallpaper.

"Did you see anywhere to eat?" Kazuya took a bite into his burger, only to cease in his chewing, noticing something scurrying by the corner of his eye. Its quick movements only made it appear as a blur, but the audible squeaking made Kazuya cringe.

"No, but if I did -"

"Exactly, you didn't. Now shut up and eat your food." Kazuya established through chunks of food between his jaws and resumed chewing, consuming the portion of his burger. He begun to go for another bite, only to drop the sandwich onto the plate. He gasped at the slice of cheese under the bun as his stomach started to ache and swell with gas.

"Let me guess? You found a roach? I knew this place was unsanitary." Jin nonchalantly questioned as he watched Kazuya jump from his seat and dash for the restroom. " What's wrong with him? "

Barging into the restroom, Kazuya checked under every stall, only to see all but the last one on the end occupied. Bolting for it, he slammed the stall door behind him as he ran inside.

Kazuya expected to be at the resort by now, only to now find himself in a filthy, restroom stall in pain. Though fearing of contracting some sort of disease from just sitting on the toilet, he mostly fumed over the cook's ignorance of his intolerance of lactose, eager to take the chef's head and dunk it into the boiling vat of grease for not following the order to remove the cheese.

Finished, Kazuya reached for the toilet dispenser and tugged the paper protruding from it, only to receive the tiny, remaining piece of it. "Damn!" He banged his fist on the stall door, the impact echoing. Not one to ask for assistance, Kazuya realized he had no choice but to do so. "Hey! 'Anyone there?" Only silence was his reply.

Kazuya then felt his cell phone vibrate on his ankle and yanked it out of his pants pocket. Irritated had filled him again as he answered the phone. "What?"

"I'm guessing the trip isn't going so well?" The tone of Jun's voice sent him to a state of shock. "Hello? Are you there?"

Kazuya felt his chest tighten, knowing he had to make up something quickly. "I-I'm here. The trip is going great."

Jun's tone went from annoyed to skeptic. "I see. Put Jin on the phone." That sudden demand was what silenced Kazuya again. He couldn't tell Jun that they haven't made it to the resort yet, nor he was barely spending time with Jin.

"Jin? H-he went to the restroom!" He struggled to force the words from his lungs as if something was stuck in his throat.

"Okay...I'll talk to you later, then." Jun's voice faded out with a click, leaving Kazuya with more pain from lying to her.

Kazuya buried his face in his palms and released a frustrated groan. "I am the worst husband in the world." Face sullen, his expression turned into a surprised one as he noticed the pink sheet of paper sticking out of his pocket; the speeding ticket. He could actually get this trip going again after all.

* * *

><p>It was only another hour before their arrival at the hotel. As several men in red vests rushed for the car, they escorted Kazuya and Jin out of the vehicle as they took their luggage.<p>

"Just what took you so long back there?" Jin marched after Kazuya after handing one of the bell hops his suitcase. "Stop ignoring me!" His command went unacknowledged, just like everything else that came out of his mouth during the entire trip.

"Can't you just shut up for a few minutes?" Kazuya knew he didn't give the wisest answer, not wanting to tell the truth. He was growing sick and tired of Jin as his will to keep Jun's promise was becoming more of a struggle than before.

The inside of the hotel was large with a classical interior design, with a large red carpet leading to the front desk. The room was full of maneuvering bell hops and other sorts of characters, varying from businessmen, chefs, and families. The loudness in the atmosphere showed the busyness of it all as the large chandelier from above greatly lit the environment.

Kazuya placed the two tickets on the desk before the clerk could even greet them. Looking at the two tickets, the woman typed something into the laptop in front of her.

"I see your reservations right here." She faced Kazuya with a warm smile, one that depressed him as it reminds him of Jun. Drifting into his own thoughts, he looked back at the times when his wife was at her happiest, her smiles feeling him with security and joy. "Sir? Is something wrong?"

Kazuya snapped out of his trance, his jawline sagging lower. "Yes, I'm fine."

"Glad to hear, and you're accompanied with...?" The clerk glanced over Kazuya's shoulder to look at Jin.

"Oh, that's my...my son." Kazuya's disappointed tone made it obvious to the clerk that he didn't want to admit it.

"Well, your room is on the fifth floor, your luggage should be on the way, and here are your key cards." The clerk placed down two cards on the desk, only to see Kazuya snatch them up and dart for the elevator. "Have a nice time!"

The elevator ride to the hotel room was a silent one. As expected, their luggage was placed in the room, and nothing was found missing. The room itself was tidy and spotless with a nice view of the beach from the balcony. In sight were two beds, a television set, and a dining set accompanied with a miniature refrigerator in the corner.

"So what do we plan to do here?" Jin fell back on his bed, already changed into a pair of blue board shorts with red flames on the right leg.

"We're going to the beach." Kazuya stepped out of the bathroom, donning a pair of black swimming briefs.

"You're wearing that?" Jin raised an eyebrow at his father's attire.

Kazuya raised his own eyebrow. "Of course I am. Is there a problem?"

"No man at the age of fifty shouldn't even think of wearing such a thing, especially if it looks like a speedo." Disgust was plastered over Jin's face; Kazuya's swimsuit was rather fitting, almost too fitting. Kazuya, however, didn't seem to care at all.

Kazuya rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Oh, please. It's not like I actually look my age in the first place." He certainly didn't have the looks of a fifty-year old male, but that didn't change a thing.

Jin stood up and threw his towel over his shoulder. "Whatever. I'll be downstairs."

Kazuya watched Jin walk out of the room before grabbing his own towel. The way things were at the moment, they were tolerating and speaking to the other person, just like Jun wanted. He adjusted the elastic of his swimsuit as the tiny attire gave him a wedgie. "Maybe wearing this thing isn't a wise idea."

He paused; he had agreed with Jin on something for once. Despite that it was just a small thing, it showed that progress was actually being made.

However, Kazuya denied that thought and walked out of the hotel room with it, knowing none of this could last for the next few days.

* * *

><p>The beach, as expected, was crowded. With the loudness formed out of the cheers and laughter of the patrons bringing annoyance to Kazuya, he saw no point of complaining as it was not a surprise. Leaning on his stomach, he felt the sun's warm rays beam down onto his back as he let out a sigh. Kazuya looked over to his right, seeing Jin in the same position. It was clear that neither man didn't feel like bringing up a conversation, only wanting to enjoy the leisure that the resort brought to them.<p>

_'Why would Jun pick such a place? It's loud, hot, and crowded. Of course she'd choose a place I'd hate.' _It wasn't just the environment that bothered Kazuya, but the constant flocks of young women who would come his way, ignoring the fact that he was a married man, or at least he prayed he still was.

It was only a matter of time before another one had approached him. "Well, hello there, handsome." Her voice was soothing, yet alluring, one that Kazuya had heard before. "What brings you here?"

"Beat it, I'm married." He coldly dismissed the woman, not even bothering to face her like he did to the others. However, unlike the rest, she was a rather stubborn one.

"I don't see a ring anywhere on those strong hands of yours." Kazuya felt a finger trail up the back of his thigh before a hand took a firm grip of his backside, causing to flip over onto his back in a spazzing motion. Now facing the woman, he knew it could only be one person who had such a persistent attitude.

"Williams!" Kazuya started to stare daggers at who was known as Anna Williams: his former employee. He growled as the brunette giggled at his fuming expression. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Aw, you don't miss me, Kazzy-poo?" Anna gave a pout as she reached for a pinch of his cheek, only to have her hand smacked away. "That's not how you treat an old friend."

"Ugh, I'd wouldn't acknowledge you as an acquaintance. " Kazuya turned back over onto his stomach.

"That's not very nice, Kazzy." Caressing her struck hand, Anna's gaze averted to Jin, her face lit with astonishment. "My, what do we have here?"

"Sorry, I don't date old hags." Jin's frosty rejection had demolished Anna's playful demeanor, causing her smile to turn into a scowl.

Kazuya had let out a chuckle as he heard Anna storm off, feeling proud of his son. _'Wait? Am I actually starting to like this kid? I must be delusional.' _Turning to Jin again, he noticed the other male watching the frolicking families by the shore in the distance. Stretching his neck for a closer view, Kazuya noticed the frown on Jin's face. _'I have to make this up for Jun.' _He rose to his feet as he adjusted his sunglasses. "Let's get something to eat."_  
><em>

"What?" Jin snapped his back towards Kazuya.

"Let's go eat."

"Sure your stomach is up for it?"

"Just come on!" Kazuya went off along the beach with Jin in tow, with the decision to finally put effort into keeping his promise.


End file.
